For attachment of objects such as a child safety seat to a seat in a vehicle such as a passenger car, a standard for child seat dual point latch anchors has been established. Such well known latch anchors include two horizontal rods recessed in a gap between the backrest and the bottom rest of the vehicle seat. These rods are directly and rigidly attached to the vehicle's frame structure and are intended for a most direct connection of the child seat with the vehicle. A tether attached to the vehicle frame in a distance behind the respective vehicle seat commonly bends around the top edge of the backrest to be attached at an upper end of the child seat. The tether may be tightened to pull the child seat into the backrest cushion. In addition, the child seat may be attached to the latch anchors via members such as belts or the like. Hence, the child seat's attachment to the latch anchors also needs to be tightened. The need to tighten the tether and belts every time the child seat is inserted and removed is cumbersome. It may also be difficult to manually reach into the gap between the backrest and bottom rest to find and attach to the obstructed latch anchors. Furthermore, a certain amount of backlash of the mounted child seat with respect to the backrest remains due to the elastic nature of the backrest's cushioning. Therefore, there exists a need for a system for rigid attachment of an object to a vehicle seat via the child seat latch anchors that does not require tightening of the tether and other belts. Furthermore, there exists also a need for an attachment system that utilizes the child seat latch anchors without need to attach and detach to and from it every time the object is attached or detached from that vehicle seat. The present invention addresses these needs.
A significant majority of passenger car accidents have an impact direction ranging up to 60 degrees in both directions of the vehicle's longitudinal axis. A child safety seat that is directly connected to the dual point attachment features to the contrary may provide reduced opposition to lateral head whip lashing that might occur more likely with increasing angular deviation of the impact direction from the vehicle's longitudinal axis. In addition and due to the seat's cushioning as stabilizing means, the child seat may be still at excessive risk for uncontrolled bouncing in case of a non frontal vehicle impact. Therefore, there exists a need for a system for rigid attachment of an object to a vehicle seat via the child seat dual latch anchors that provides for a substantially rigid attachment that does not rely on belt or tether connections and that is independent of the seat's cushioning. The present invention addresses also this need.